Laura Barns
Laura Barns (born 1996) is the main antagonist of the film Unfriended. She was a high school student who committed suicide by shooting herself in the face on April 12, 2013, after an embarrassing video was posted online by her friends. She returns for revenge one year later. Biography Laura Barns was born in 1996 in Fresno, California. She was quite popular amongst her classmates, and was a victim of Cyberbullying which led her to committing suicide on April 12, 2013 after an embarrassing video of her being drunk and eventually passed out after defecating herself was posted to YouTube. Her suicide became viral, with stories across the news and several websites documenting the story, most prominently LiveLeak, which had a video of her suicide. Her Facebook memorial page was also quite famous, having over 5,000 likes during the events of the film. Before her suicide, she had a Skype account named billie227 which she femininely named after her twin brother, Billy Barns. It is also implied (but never confirmed) that Laura was sexually harassed and molested by her uncle. Although her personality appears to be nice, shy, and innocent, she is actually quite morbid and merciless; preferring to kill her former friends in extremely violent and gruesome ways, often with slow, excruciatingly painful results, such as forcing somebody to drink an entire tub of bleach, shoving a soldering curling iron down somebody's throat, and slicing somebody's hand (and then slitting their throat) with a blender. Before the events of Unfriended, it is known she was best friends with Blaire Lily since childhood. Unfriended On April 12, 2014, exactly one year after she commits suicide, she logs onto Skype and Facebook and begins tormenting her friends. At first, the attacks are mild by just sending Skype messages on somebody's behalf, and posting pictures of Val being drunk and smoking a marijuana bong. The attacks progressively get worse and eventually she kills her first target; after Val calls 911 after Laura sends a picture of her boobs on Snapchat, she forces her to drink a tub of bleach. She then asks if the group wants to play a game: Ken Smith takes advantage of the situation and sends an Anti-Virus program to "uninstall Laura". Finally after everyone deletes their files, she leaves. However, she comes back after somebody attempts to call 911 for help. She then slowly, and morbidly, kills off all of her friends, one by one, taunting and tormenting them, while also destroying their friendships beforehand. At the end of the film, she finally kills Blaire Lily. It is unknown what happens to Laura afterwards. Trivia *Her suicide is based on the real suicides of Amanda Todd, Tyler Clement, and Jessica Logan. *Her "fuck everyone" video is similar to a video made by Amanda Todd, which was done in a similar manner. *Although it is never seen, it is implied she may have killed Blaire by splitting her head open with a chainsaw. *According to her Facebook, her phone number is (559) 238-7685. *She seems to prefer using her default Skype avatar on all of her accounts. *Although it is unknown, it is possible she may have been a computer programmer before killing herself, as she seems to be able to create Mac and Windows applications with little to no effort, hack into Facebook and Skype accounts, and seems to be able to manipulate everyones computers, although this may be for a paranormal reason. *Her mothers name is Regina. *All of Laura's kills involve using the main characters personal attachments as a form of irony: **Val is revealed to be a stoner; she is killed by being forced to drink bleach. **Ken constantly brags about his new blender to his friends. Later, both his right arm and throat were both forcefully shoved into the blender. **Adam was an alcoholic and carry's his fathers revolver and carelessly flings it around. That combo lead to his downfall when his drunkenness reveal that he had sex with Blaire twice when she was drunk after Lauras death and he took advantage. Laura then sends both Adam and Blaire note which questions Mitch if they were "secret messages" to each other and threatens to sign off. Blaire reveals her note which said: "If you reveal this note, Adam will die." Adams right hand was forcibly pressing the revolver and putting a bullet in Adams head, killing him instantly and painlessly. **Jess is obsessed with her hair and her hairs appearance. She is killed with a scolding hot curling iron. **Mitch likes to use his hunting knife to roleplay as he and Blaire have cyber sex. Later, he is forced to shove the knife deep into his eye. **Blaire is obsessed with keeping her good girl image and hiding her dark secrets; her good girl image is destroyed and her dark secrets are revealed to the public forever.